Celle qui ne fut pas
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: 50ème Défi du Poney Fringant sur la vieillesse d'un membre de la Communauté - en l'occurrence celle, imaginée, de Boromir, vieux seigneur de Minas Tirith.


**C'est un grand moment : le 50** **ème** **défi du Poney Fringant ! Ciel, ciel, comme le temps passe ... Et pour illustrer ce passage du temps, nous avons choisi le thème de la vieillesse d'un membre de la Communauté.**

 **J'ai décidé de raconter la vieillesse de celui qui n'a pas eu le temps de devenir vieux.**

 **Et j'ai même profité de l'occasion pour ramener un (ou plutôt deux) personnages d'un vieux défi.**

 **Celle qui ne fut pas**

Le vieux seigneur se laissa tomber dans son large fauteuil avec un soupir. Ses articulations n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient ! La souffrance le tiraillait de façon plus constante ces derniers temps, en dépit des soins de son épouse et de ses recommandations. Cette fois encore, sa chère Nérébée qui tirait l'aiguille à la lumière de la haute fenêtre l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu te fatigues trop, mon cher époux. Ne serait-il pas temps pour nous de nous reposer des affaires, de quitter la cité ?

— Quitter Minas Tirith ? Voyons, ma dame, quelle idée ! s'étonna le seigneur Boromir avec un sourire amusé. Et où irions-nous ?

Nérébée haussa les épaules, comme si ce point de détail ne la préoccupait guère.

— Cela importe peu. Je suis certaine que nous pourrions très bien nous contenter d'une gentille chaumière à la campagne, quelque chose de petit mais de confortable. Les enfants pourraient nous y rendre visite, et tu pourrais t'y reposer.

Boromir passa une main dans sa courte barbe grise, réfléchissant à la proposition.

— J'ai tout de même de la peine à t'imaginer vivre hors de cette cité, ma chère. Toi qui as toujours demeuré ici, entourée de conforts et de plaisirs, honorée à la cour, tu te retirerais dans une campagne perdue ?

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Nous avions bien assez profité de tout cela, il serait plus sage de laisser désormais la place aux plus jeunes que nous. Et si la campagne ne te sied pas, ajouta Nérébée avec un sourire malicieux, nous pourrions peut-être monter jusqu'en L **ó** rien. Tu m'as toujours dit que les Elfes y étaient très accueillants.

— J'avoue que l'idée est agréable, reconnut Boromir. Il faudra y songer. Mais quelle hâte as-tu soudain de partir d'ici ! s'étonna-t-il. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Que me caches-tu ?

— Te voilà bien soupçonneux.

— C'est que je te connais, ma chère.

Nérébée eut un petit rire, se remémorant les scènes les plus mémorables de leur vie commune. Ah certes, elle n'avait pas toujours ménagé son époux !

— Ta fille voudrait te voir, elle a à te parler, finit-elle par répondre.

— Almarian ? Que se passe-t-il, est-ce que les petits vont bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Boromir, toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses petits-enfants.

— Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Du reste, ce n'est pas Almarian qui est là.

Une main frappa à cet instant quelques coups à la porte de leurs appartements, et Nérébée se leva pour aller ouvrir.

— Entre donc, mon enfant, dit-elle à sa plus jeune fille qui attendait nerveusement dans l'embrasure. Ton père t'attend, ajouta-t-elle avec une tendre caresse, avant de se retirer.

La jeune fille, créature élancée au menton volontaire et aux cheveux noirs sagement retenus, s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil occupé par son père et le salua respectueusement.

— Eh bien, ma petite Pippa, as-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

— Oui, Père.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Père, je voudrais me marier.

Boromir eut un sursaut de surprise. Se marier ! Sa dernière petite fille voulait s'en aller ? Mais elle était encore si jeune !

— Te marier, mon enfant ? Ah ça, je ne m'y attendais guère ! Vous êtes décidément bien cachottières, ta mère et toi. Mais comment cette idée t'est-elle venue ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

— Eh bien oui, Père, naturellement.

— « Naturellement » me dis-tu ... soupira Boromir. Et dire que je n'en savais rien ! Alors, dis-moi donc : qui est-il et quelles sont ses intentions ?

— Son nom est Damrod.

Boromir chercha dans sa mémoire ... le nom lui était étrangement familier.

— Damrod, Damrod ... Mais oui, je me souviens. N'est-il pas un simple soldat ?

— C'est exact, Père, répondit Pippa en se redressant imperceptiblement. C'est un soldat et ... et il m'aime. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la dernière Fête des Moissons. Il a demandé ma main la semaine dernière.

— Enfin ma fille, sois un peu raisonnable : tu ne peux tout de même pas épouser un homme aussi insignifiant.

— Je ne vous permets pas de le traiter ainsi, Père ! s'enflamma soudain la fille de Boromir. Quelle honte y a-t-il à être soldat ?

— Aucune, mais ...

— Est-ce que ce ne sont pas de simples soldats qui ont défendu le Gondor tous ces derniers siècles, qui ont affronté les armées de Sauron lui-même à la Porte Noire ? poursuivit fièrement Pippa.

— Bien sûr, mais voyons mon enfant, tu as bien conscience que ton rang est bien trop élevé pour lui ! Tu mérites d'épouser un homme plus digne de toi, un capitaine, un noble !

— Damrod est un noble cœur, Père, et il a bien le temps de monter en grade. D'ailleurs, le roi Elessar lui-même a reconnu sa valeur.

— Le roi, dis-tu ? répéta Boromir, soudain ébranlé.

— En personne, confirma Pippa.

— En ce cas, il faudra que je fasse appel à lui pour savoir son opinion ... Mais enfin ma petite, n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour tout cela ? Ne veux-tu pas attendre davantage, t'assurer de la valeur de cet homme ?

Droite et fière face à son père à qui elle ressemblait fort, la jeune femme croisa les bras et tapa impatiemment du pied.

— Pourquoi doutez-vous à ce point de mon jugement, Père. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Mon frère Meriadoc était plus jeune que moi quand vous l'avez autorisé à épouser la femme de son choix. Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être différentes ?

— Voyons c'est bien normal, puisque tu es une ...

Soudain, face au regard noir de sa dernière enfant, le prétexte traditionnel que le vieux seigneur Boromir s'apprêtait à invoquer mourut sur ses lèvres. Pippa était encore jeune, certes, mais elle avait le cœur droit et la tête bien faite. Elle ne manquait ni de sagesse, ni de vaillance. Le jour de sa naissance, qui avait été aussi le dixième anniversaire du couronnement du roi, lui semblait encore bien proche ... Mais il fallait admettre que le temps avait passé. Sans doute sa chère épouse, Nérébée, avait-elle raison : il était temps désormais de faire confiance aux plus jeunes.

— C'est que ton bonheur m'est infiniment précieux, finit-il par confier.

Radoucie, Pippa vint s'agenouiller près de son père.

— Croyez-moi, Père. Je saurai l'atteindre.

Boromir caressa tendrement la chevelure sombre de sa fille et lui accorda sa bénédiction. Eclatante de joie, la jeune fille le remercia en lui serrant la main affectueusement et s'en alla bien vite annoncer la nouvelle à son heureux fiancé. Nérébée revint discrètement dans la pièce et vint se tenir derrière son époux pour masser ses épaules lasses.

— Tu as bien fait, lui dit-elle.

— Crois-tu ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré ce garçon ?

— Oui, une fois ou deux. Il était tout à fait sympathique et il adore notre Pippa.

— Hum ... C'est toujours ça, soupira Boromir. Il faudra que je consulte Aragorn, qu'il me donne son sentiment. J'espère bien qu'il n'était au courant de rien dans cette histoire ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que le Roi du Gondor soit le confident des affaires de cœur de ma fille, acheva-t-il d'un ton bougon.

Nérébée déposa un baiser sur le front de son époux.

— Allons, ne te tourmente plus pour cela.

Boromir leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit, tendant la main pour caresser les mèches d'argent qui parsemaient désormais sa chevelure.

— Pardonne-moi, ma chère. Je suis seulement encore sous le coup de la surprise ! Voilà tous nos enfants mariés, déjà ... Le temps nous rattrape et bientôt ...

— Ah non, ne commence pas ! l'arrêta fermement Nérébée. Tu parles comme un vieillard.

 **Je précise que le nom de Pippa a été choisi comme une version féminine de Pippin et n'a donc rien à voir avec la belle-sœur d'un certain prince anglais.**

 **Nérébée était un personnage de mon OS** _ **Le Destin dans un Panier.**_

 **Joyeux anniversaire de défi mon Poney 3**


End file.
